Golems, Barriers, and Gems! Oh My!: Timothy Gusto's S-Class Trial Phase Two
The next portion of the trial, every participant is assigned a path that they must go down. Guarding the entrance to the ziggurat built on the center of the island will be a stone golem, made from hardened earth stronger than diamond. Surrounding the area in a twenty-by-twenty box will be a Jutsu Shiki barrier. The only way to release the barrier is to defeat the stone golem. Inside the golem is a pink gem, its core. If you remove that, the rest of the golem will fall apart. However, the golem's core is surrounded by a Jutsu Shiki barrier as well, which can only be penetrated with a sufficient amount of force. This portion of the trial will last for one hour (five days in real time) and start June 7th. This will be a test of strength. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Timothy kept his eye on the timer he set for himself in his HUD as he walked down the path assigned to him. He took the time to admire all the fauna and sculpting of the earth that Aether, the former Guild Master, had put into this island. After a few minutes of walking, the path up ahead became wider and more sparse of life as an entrance to the ziggurat could be seen on the far side. Right before the clearing, a very faint line seemed to have been etched to cross the path. Timothy stopped just short to follow the line on the ground, noticing that it makes a large box on the ground. "This must be the edge of a barrier... and it took only six minutes to reach here. That leaves 54 to get through the golem and the barrier and enter the ziggurat." Timothy said as examined the area. He straightened his clothes before stepping across the line. Instantaneously, Jutsu Shiki symbols erupted from the center of the clearing across the ground, up into the air, and around Timothy and the clearing in a box shape. From the opposite side of the clearing, a large stone golem emerged from the ground. A deep rumbling came from the golem's mouth as it focused on Timothy. Timothy stood still, waiting to see what his new opponent would do. He cast Psychometry on the golem in a blink of an eye, and information began to cycle across his HUD. "So you are a stone golem, eh? Oh, with an added Jutsu Shiki barrier? This seems fun. Your stone seems to be stronger than most, but that won't be much of a problem to me," Timothy said aloud with a flat tone of voice. He continued to examine the golem and it's possible weak points. The golem grew impatient and began to rush at Timothy quickly. Timothy smiled as he quickly Levitated up into the air right before the golem struck with its fist into the ground. The golem roared as it turned around to up at Timothy. Timothy looked down at the golem and laughed. "Is that all you got? I thought for sure William would make this more difficult on us-" Timothy was interrupted as a large rock flew inches away from his face. The golem had fired a rock from his fist up into the air to target Timothy. Timothy refocused himself as he said, "I may have spoken too soon." He looked at the clock and noticed that the time was slipping by quickly as it now read 0:49 minutes remaining. Timothy watched as the golem tried to fire at him again, but he dodged easily out of the way of the flying rocks. Timothy looked slightly annoyed as the golem kept firing rocks in his general direction, its aim slowly getting better. "I wonder how easily I could cut through this thing?" Timothy mused as he made a cutting motion with his flattened hand towards the golem. A blade of air cut from his fingertips towards the golem. Timothy was aiming at the shoulder joint of the golem, as it had the least amount of stone to cut through. The blade easily cut through the arm, which consequently fell to the ground. The golem stopped firing stones as it looked to it's now fallen arm, processing what had just happened. The golem decided to pick up the now amputated arm and shook it at Timothy in a frenzied state. The golem roared at Timothy in anger as it tried to reattach the arm to its shoulder. The arm fell back to the ground after the golem let go, causing it cry in anger again. During all this time, Timothy was giggling at the golem and it's antics, and bust out laughing as the arm fell again. "Oh wow, I knew golems could be stupid but this takes the cake!" He said as he laughed. "Hey dum dum! just grow a new arm! You guys can do that kind of thing!" Timothy said without thinking. He wiped a tear from his eyes as the Golem growled, taking Timothy's advice and quickly grew a new arm. The look of shock, happiness, and anger flew across the golem's face as it was happy to have a new arm but angry at Timothy for cutting it off in the first place. The golem picked up the old arm and threw it like a boomerang towards Timothy. Timothy easily dodged the arm, saying, "You missed again." It didn't occur to Timothy that the arm would fly back around, striking him in the back and causing him to fall to the ground. Timothy quickly regained his senses, just in time to flip backward out of the way of the golem's fist as its speed had increased as the fight had continued on. "Tsk, this is taking too long, and the golem is getting faster. I only have forty-five minutes left," Timothy said to himself as he dodged another swing. Timothy at this point decided it was time to end the fight. "Hope you are ready to fall apart golem," Timothy said as he took his fighting stance. He took a breath as the golem starting charging at him again. Timothy took a step forward before jumping into the air and twisting, throwing Blades of air towards the golem at a much stronger velocity than before. The multiple blades cut through the golem, causing it to crumble into multiple large pieces. It lay on the ground for a few moments as Timothy regained his stance. "Now then golem, show me how fast you can reform from that," Timothy said, taunting the golem to pull its pieces back together. The time on Timothy crossed over from 0:40 to 0:39 as the golem began to reform. "About 15 seconds huh?" Timothy said as he backed away from the golem. The golem roared as it lunged towards Timothy, who easily through the golem's arms while stepping on its head and landing a few feet behind it. "I think I have toyed with the golem enough now," Timothy said as he turned around to face the golem and snapped his fingers, a flash of aura flew across the clearing in an instant as the golem looked to Timothy with anger. "Alright, no more games. I'll stand still, so try and hit me!" Timothy taunted. The golem roared as it charged towards Timothy, grabbing his arm and threw him to the ground. The golem continued on to punch with his free hand into Timothy, who began to cough up blood as if his lungs had been punctured. Off to the side, Timothy watched as the golem punched the ground aimlessly. This golem was so easy to fool, I barely had to put any effort into my '''Projection, Timothy thought. He walked around the golem, watching his moves as he continued to pound the ground. ''Since it takes him 15 seconds to put himself back together, I can easily search for the gem I need and get out of here. I'll need to put a ton of force into my blows to cut through both the barrier and the stone in an instant though. ''Timothy stopped behind the golem as it raised both fists in the air in triumph, roaring with victory! In that instant Timothy clapped his hands together, enacting his '''Time-Lapse spell, giving him three seconds outside of the time stream to do whatever he wanted. During those three second, all sounds and movement outside of what Timothy caused were stopped and silenced. He quickly struck at the golem with multiple blades of air, dicing the creature up as if he was a cook dicing an onion to through into a tasty sauce. In what seemed like a blur Timothy jumped all around, throwing the blades with accuracy and precision. As the three seconds were ended, Timothy stood in front of the golem as it looked at him shocked. "Sorry buddy, but our play time is over," Timothy said as he breathed heavily a couple of times before straightening his clothes once more. He wiped his brow with a handkerchief before getting back into his ready stance. The golem tried to move toward Timothy as it fell to the ground in pieces. As the pile fell, a shimmering gem tumbling within the pile of rubble caught Timothy's eye. "Gotcha!" He said as he quickly grabbed the gem with his air control. The gem began to glow with the Jutsu Shiki runes surrounding it. "Another barrier? How tiresome." Timothy said as he set the gem on the ground. He pulled back his fingers in the image of an archer to fire an Arrow towards the gem, with just enough power to pierce the jutsu shiki barrier. The barrier quickly fell around the gem and the clearing after the arrow hit, allowing for Timothy to cross into the ziggurat entrance. Timothy leaned down to pick up the gem as well as a piece of stone from the golem. "You were a fun opponent golem, so I am going to take a piece of you home with me," Timothy said before checking the time on the clock. He still had 0:31 on the clock by the time he crossed the entrance of the ziggurat.